Harry Potter and The Foundation
by stormhunter7
Summary: Harry Potter encounters an agent from a secret organisation, with strong mental powers,who eventually becomes his ally, and helps him in about everyting destroying horcruxes,for example ,especially in humiliating Malfoy and Get rid of some nasty teachers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own „The Foundation" owned by I. Asimov or Harry Potter, which is the property of J.K. Rowling.

_Italics : characters mind dialogue;_

- Normal dialogue

„ "_: characters thoughts;_

It is in the fifth year and Harry Potter was to face the biggest threat since voldemort's return. And worse, no one knew about it…

CHAPTER 1: A STRANGE STUDENT

The new scholar year began normally, with the sorting ceremony and the beginning feast. Nothing unusually drew the attention, besides some things only remarked by some clever students, no one else but our three heroes: Harry, Ron and Hermione…

The feast was as usually, the best part of the year. Dumbledore presented some new teachers and announced with his soft voice:

-Let the feast begin!

The room suddenly becomes noisy, and students started to speak, except the new ones, who were quieter. Strangely, very few students were chosen as Slytherins, only three persons: Preem Palver, a tall guy, greed eyed and with long hair, very rude, along with his friend Mike Trevize, who was almost like his friend, and both of them seemed to be meant to be Draco's friends.

The third one was a little shorter and more shy, but his eyes were reflecting a more intelligent person. Anyway, they were an attraction to Slytherins, a very promising alliance for making illegal things. At the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione were talking about their holiday, when Harry interrupted them:

-Did you hear what happened last month to that mugle? I heard from Arthur that he was found with his memory completely erased. Well, almost completely, since he was able to recognize some of his friends. It was horrible!

-Not at all, answered Hermione, I haven't found time to watch those news, you know this year we're going to take the NOV-s and I was a little busy.

-Come on, you should hear the news more often, said Ron. I heard about him, of course. But I also heard that they didn't find any trace of spell. No one could explain what happened, but they think we are facing a fearsome dark conspiracy.

-What about Voldemort? You know that he controls the dark magic, with all its horrors. Who knows what could they possibly create?

-They said there was NO SIGN of spell, confirmed by all wizards. Dark magic has its own repercussions, easy to detect, but very hard to hide. How could Voldemort do that? replied Hermione.

-I have no idea, but one thing is sure: the one who did it is extremely strong and masters a deadly magic or whatever its powers are. We must be careful and if possible find out who is until it's too late.

And another thing, have you noticed those three boys from Slytherins? The taller one seemed a little weird to me.

-Who? That one who's talking with Malfoy? It seems normal to me, answered Ron. I mean, as normal as Slytherin can be, and started to laugh.

-Look at him! suddenly yelled Harry, enough to be heard from all tables. Luckily for him that others were too loud and except his friends, no one heard him.

-What is it? replied instantly both of them.

-Nothing…not any more. I thought I saw…No. It cannot be.

-You seemed a bit scared, Harry. What did you see?

-I'm not sure, but for a second I think I saw a green shine in his eyes.

-You…what? I mean, I agree he is a little strange, but you're going too far.

-I am sure what I saw, and I am going to find out more about him. And for you two, I suggest to keep both eyes on him.

The next day, all students were gathered in the class, listening to professor Snape presenting some potions. He remarked immediately the new boys sitting next to Malfoy and their great attention to his words so he decided to see if they could be used as faithful spies, as were Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. "First I must make them have something against Potter, then it should be easy work".

As usually, Harry wasn't paying attention to whatever he was saying, so he found useful to remark:

-Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, can you repeat my last words, please?

-Aaa…you said something about a nasty yellow plant and…

-How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention to my classes? If punishing you is the last option, be sure I will do it!

So for tomorrow you have to do some more practice…let's say 50 death-essence potions?

-What? I won't have enough time! It is not fair!

- It is not my problem, replied sarcastically professor Snape.

After this short conversation, the silence covered the class once again. It finally came the time for students to complete their potions. Professor Snape was walking slowly through the class, evaluating the smoking cauldrons and stopped in front of the Palver' s and said, completely amazed:

-Well done! It's exactly the way I would prepare it! It seems we have a talented potion maker here! 5 points for Slytherins!

In the class, it was deeply quiet .No one has ever heard Snape being so happy and to give Slytherins points since long time. But another strange thing was going to happen.

Snape's plan was working so Palver became a close friend of Draco who asked:

-Aren't you happy that Potter screw it up?

-Of course, but what's so important about him?

-HE? He is the worst enemy of the house Slytherin, he made us a lot of troubles. He is also Dumbledore's favorite student.

-Really? I must find out more about him. He seems to be a famous student, and he must have some secrets.

-Then you will join us, right? I need some other competent allies, other than those two idiots, Crabbe and Goyle;, they are only good as guards. And you seem an intelligent person . Perhaps your friend will also join us?

-He will do whatever I order him to do. Anyway, from what you said I understand that you really need some help. In fact, I need help too, and you are the best person to do it. I saw that professor Snape is your friend and mine also, so we'll have a good cover. But, I must warn you, you will have to obey my orders( and here Palver's voice became strange, cold and unbelievable convincing). Is this clear?

"Why do I need to listen him? He is pure-blood, Slytherin, but anyhow this doesn't give him the power to command me. Since I need some help I will tolerate him, but with the first chance I should retake the power."

-I would be glad to do so.

-And another thing, Malfoy. I should have told you that I don't tolerate failure or treachery. If you try to follow your last thoughts, your fate is certain. Let me show you a tiny piece of my powers.

After this words, the class suddenly became cold, the light has been drained away, and for a few seconds all persons in the class felt a strong pain and their minds being confused.

-I am supposed to be very subtle, Malfoy. Never make me repeat this again, because it will be far more painful.

After the potion classes, all were talking about what could possibly happen when the class went dark and cold. Maybe a lonely Dementor, lurking around through the corridors?

-Harry, what do you think it was? asked Ron.

-I am not sure but I think Palver has something to do with it. In fact, I am sure of this.

-Come on Harry, Palver has become your personal obsession. There's nothing unusual at that boy, even if he's a Slytherin.

-Anyway, I want to check. Tonight, I must go and find out anything possible. It is time for my old cloak to show its powers. Are you coming with me, or I'll have to do it on my own?

-Do I look like a coward? Did I disappoint you before?

-Then stop arguing and just believe me! And you can tell Hermione to join us as well. We'll need all the strength we can get.

-Ok, Harry. I hope you are right.

-Then it's all set. Tonight we're going to find some nasty things.

When all the students were supposed to be in bed, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the corridors, protected by the invisible cloak, which was barely covering all of them.

-Watch you steps, it's the second time you hit my leg, said Hermione..

-Sorry, I'll try.

-Try to speak more carefully, whispered Harry. They can hear us easily. And remember that the cloak offers protection only if we are wearing it so watch it! Don't let if fall from you.

They finally arrived at the Slytherin quarter and they stopped in front of the password protected door.

-What now? asked Ron impatiently. Do you have any idea about the password?

-Thanks to Fred and George, yes. They tested their new invention the stretching ears, which can hear almost everything within their range which is about 10 meters long. This is how they managed to find the password. Now, step aside. Harry step in front of the door and said as loud as possible:

-Frozen Shards!

The door opened and they continued to walk towards the corridor until they reached Malfoy's room.

-That's it, said Harry. Here we are. Now, let's find out what kind of plot is spawning here.

He took an expanding ear and launched it under the door, so now they could hear clearly those words:

-Listen to me, Draco. These things must remain just between you and me… .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own harry potter, the property of J. , and The Foundation, the property of .

=Characters normal dialogue;

" " =characters thoughts;

_Italics _= characters telephatyc dialgue;

CHAPTER 2

PALVER'S SECRET

-I shouldn't tell you about those things, but I will make sure you won't tell anyone, because I have unlimited access to your mind.

-Ok, let's hear , said Malfoy with a visible controlled angry.

-I am part of a top-secret faction , and our purpose will remain hidden, for now. But what you must know is that we have great powers, both technology and mind power, and magic is almost powerless against us.

-Then why do you need me?

-You see, my friend , we don't have that much power. We are limited by a plan which guides al our actions. And the advanced technology is just for our own protection. How could we possible resist to spells without knowing anything about magic?(At least, that magic you are learning about.)

-You want to say that you cannot cast any spell?

-Exactly. But I told you that we are protected by… laser shields. And casting spells is not a problem for me, as long as I have this wand with me.

Palver took his wand out of his pocket and showed it to Malfoy. It was a short shining wand, with some green reflections and which seemed to shiver.

-I have never seen such a wand before! What is it made from?

-It's made from metal and is full of very strong electrical charge. Furthermore, it answeres only at my command and is capable of almost everything,especially at harmfull "spells". The only exception is transmutation, because it has received some damage and the results can be a little… funny.

-Anyway, what can we possibly do? Do you think just a few persons like our group can cause any signifiant change?

-Of course. Any minor change can cause major effects. But I need you to protect me from sharp minds which can uncover my secret. Can you do that?

-I hope so. But I still don't understand how can you do magic without a normal wand and without knowing anything about it?

-It's quite simple. You see, magic is all about controlling powerfull energies, with a simple word. It's the same with us. Now, we are able to do it easily and with few words, but the effects are calculated by scientists and no unpredictable can happen. And we can also increase the power to use it in ourposes that no wizard can imagine.

-Then you must be even more powerfull than Dumbledore.

-In some way, yes. But as I said, we're mastering the same energies, with the ONLY difference that my wand needs electricity and has more power.

-Could I get a wand just like yours?

-I suppose not, but if the situation requires it , I'm sure you will get one.

-And…

-Wait a second! I think I feel the presence of some other minds!

His voice became a whisper and got stronger.

-Yes, there are three guys listening to my speech, and I will satisfy their curiosity…

He raised his wand and said : "freeze!", and the next second the door got blasted and after that the invisible cloak become a bunch of ice.

-Run! Yelled Harry and all three of them started to run back to their rooms, with the frozen cloak still hanging on their backs. The stretching ear was also frozen and broken into pieces.

-Wow! What was that? Said Draco enthusiastically. Did you get them ?

-No. And I don't understand why. They should be frozen by now. That invisible cloak shouldn't protect them against my ice ball, unless it was a little more special… Anyway, I didn't manage to find out who were they.

-I know who were. Our eternal enemies.

Harry Potter, is one of them. I told you before. He is one of our greatest enemy, and the only one who could stop us.

-So, he is aware of our plans. Those are not good news at all. The second one?

-Ron Weasley. A pathetic member of the Gryffindor house. Last few years he and Harry succeeded to defend the school against great dangers, but…

-Then he is not pathetic at all. From what I hear from you , I can see that you use to underestimate your enemies all the time. Be more careful and not so sure on yourself. And the last one?

-Hermione Granger, a mal-blood girl who is terribly proud of herself and usually, too clever.

-Is that so? You are going to fight against so well prepared students and you are saying it like they worth nothing. Honestly, Malfoy, if I were to choose my ally between you ad Harry, I wouldn't pick you, be sure of that.

-How dare you? Said Malfoy and tried to get his wand, but instantly, he felt his arm powerless, and that strange feeling again.

**-**Never try to do it again, my friend. You forgot that your mind is mine? Attacking me won't have any effect, but don't make me control you that much. I will be forced to damage your mind… in an irreversible way. Got it?

-No…Yes, my master.

-That's what I wanted to hear. Good boy! And started to laugh sarcastically.

-I will make sure you will pay for all this! Said Malfoy with a low voice.

-I am sure you will, but you won't succeed. Though I guess we will cooperate better if you try to listen to me. It is no pleasure for me to control you. Let's be friends, shall we?

-Maybe. But stop reading my mind and I will be more cooperative.

-As you wish, for now, it is done. But remember that we DON'T read minds, we are just analyzing feelings; we are not controlling minds, we are controlling just feelings, that's all. But trust me, it's enough. Now, that we're friends, let's make a plan. We cannot afford to let them tell somebody about our plans.

-By now, they've already made you popular in the Gryffindor quarters, be sure of this.

Let's hope they didn't tell anything to Dumbledore yet. We should try to get them expelled.

-Good idea, Draco. How do you suggest to do it?

-Aaa…wait a second. As I remember, in last few years, teachers had more than enough reasons to do that, but they didn't. It will be very hard.

-Anyway, my aim is not to expel students, but to try to control some influent teachers and let our organization fight Voldemort, and also help some mugles to get some of our powers, to defend theirselves.

-Do you mean mugles will have such powers without doing magic? Why? They shouldn't ever dream of such thing! You must not do this!

-Well, you see, Malfoy, magic, as you know it, is a lot more unstable and unpredictable than ours. All we are doing is completely safe and almost no risks assumed. And I didn't mention the fact that our energies are superior to yours.

-But I won't let you do that! It is…

-And how do you think you can stop me? With you stupid friends, and such talented enemies, you have no chance, my friend!

-Even so, I am going to try, and my father will…

-Do nothing, interrupted Palver. I will make sure of this. But if you really think there's a chance, so be it! Try, if you can. It will be an extra entertainment for me. Even we, the Foundation, must have fun sometimes.

-Then it's declared war between us, Palver. Beware!

-Don't worry. I'll be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, the property of J. , or the Foundation, the property of I. Asimov**

**=Characters normal dialogue;**

" " **=characters thoughts(or spells);**

**_Italics _= characters telephathyc dialogue;**

**Chapter 3**

**Defense against... Is this magic?**

**The next day was very promising for all students, because a new teacher of defence against dark magic was presenting himself and he seemed to be a nice guy.**

**-Good morning, my friends! I am your new teacher, and my name is Eto Demerzel, and I hope we will get along well, this year. Now, if you want, of course, we will start our classes with a demonstration: a duel between two students from different houses. Are there any volunteers?**

**No one answered, but there were some rumours, something about Harry to challenge Malfoy. **

**-Come on, Harry! Ron encouraged him. Give him a lesson.**

**-It will be my pleasure, answered Harry and said loudly:**

**-I want to be one of the combatants!**

**-Very well, answered Eto. The next one?**

**-It is a chance that I don't want to lose, and I will be able to estimate Harry's powers, said Palver to Malfoy. Watch what technology can do against magic:**

**-I want to be the second one! and rose.**

**-Good! Now, both of you go into those circles... that's it. Now, prepare your wands and get ready. I must warn you that you're not allowed to cast spells which can cause too much damage or unforgivable curses. Get ready... Start the duel!**

**Harry grabbed his wand and said:" Expelliramus!" and a yellow ray emerged from his wand and headed to Palver. Now, it was his turn. He was extremely calm, and said:"Protego!" and a blue sphere came out of his wand and created a shiny wall that absorbed Harry's spell. After that, he added:**

**-That's all you can do, Potter? Let me show you how it should be done:"shadow flame!". A creepy moon-shaped dark blade, with a red glowing aura, materialized from his wand and flew incredibly fast to Harry.**

**-"Protego" said Harry quickly, but his shield was incinerated and the blade hit him. A second after, he was knocked down and immobilized to the floor by some red chains, which were emitting a strong heat. Palver waited a few seconds and whispered:"Release" and the chains vanished. After this, he approached and asked Harry with a soft and calm voice:**

**-Are you all right? I hope you are still alive, aren't you?**

**-Yes...but...**

**-Stop right there! Yelled Demerzel. I told you not to cast powerful spells and look what you've done!**

**In the room it was deeply quiet, except for some angry voices, who were obviously, Ron and Hermione, running to see what happened.**

**-Let me go! I want to see if he's ok. Get out of my way!**

**-Harry,are you all right? asked Hermione worried.**

**-I hope so. But my arms are killing me, I almost lost their sense.**

**-Let him to be transported to the hospital, said Eto and removed them, while Harry was being lifted.**

**-What spell was that? asked Hermione , when Palver passed by her.**

**-It was one of my inventions, answered him proudly, and I meant no harm to Harry. He will recover soon. Sorry for asking, but what's you name? I never noticed you before.**

**-Hermione Granger. And you are…**

**-Preem Palver. Even if you are from Griffindors, I must admit you are pretty.**

**-Thanks, answered Hermione, and blushed gently.**

**Ron, who was close to them, interrupted them brutally:**

**-What are you doing here? Socializing with Slytherins?**

**-Please, Ron. We were just talking. Is this forbidden?**

**-No, but I suppose you could find new friends from your own house, if this is what you want, said him angrily.**

**-How can you say such a thing? And instantly walked away, crying.**

**Palver broke the silence:**

**-You must be Weasley, right?**

**-Leave me alone! And more of the point, leave her alone!**

**-Why? Am I not allowed to socialize with other house's students?answered Palver ironically.**

**-You are not a student, and if you leave us alone I will personally take care of you. Understand?**

**-Anytime. Choose the place, the hour, and I will satisfy you, even if duels are not allowed.**

**-And remember that we have your secret, Palver, and we can uncover it any moment.**

**-I am not so sure of that. In fact, I think it won't be necessary. If you let me do my job, I promise not to harm you, and your friends.**

**-Really? Are you so merciful? Come on, we can take care of ourselves, as always. And remember those words: leave her alone!**

**-I will think about it.**

**-You'll better do so!**

**When they returned to their rooms, Ron found Hermione crying in the Griffindors main hall, surrounded by a few girls, who were trying to help her. When Ron entered the room, she asked him quickly, with a harsh voice:**

**-How could you say such things? I thought we're friends!**

**-Me too. But why did you let that...that... I don't even know how to call him, because you know what horrible secret he's hiding... how could you talk like you did?**

**-Ron, you should know that he started, and I was just being polite!**

**-Anyway, you know what he deserves, and furthermore, you saw what he did to Harry. Remember?**

**-Yes, of course. But I am wondering why did he wasted his time to duel, when he could simply control his mind? Have you thought about this? **

**-Wait a second...**

**Ron's voice became low and his face was showing a deep fear:**

**-Did you ever thought that he already controlled somebody? Besides Malfoy, of course.**

**-Who?**

**-YOU!!! How could you feel something for him if you were not influenced? You know as well as I do, who is he. And even so, you weren't afraid to speak with him. How can you explain this?**

**-If this is true, how can we fight against such a person? I think we should tell Dumbledore everything we know.**

**-It may sound strange, but I agree with you. And we must do it fast. As soon as Harry gets back, we go to Dumbledore and tell him.**

**-Good. Now that we're friends again, I think it is time to go to sleep. It's late and I heard Filtch is checking the rooms. Good night Ron!**

**-Good night, Hermione! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, the property of J. , or the Foundation, the property of I. Asimov

=Characters normal dialogue;

" " =characters thoughts(or spells);

_Italics _= characters telephathyc dialogue;

Chapter 4

A little herbology...or more

The next day, Harry was back from hospital and very happy because he escaped so easily. When he returned to his room, he was welcomed by his friends, and the first thing he asked was:

-Did something weird happened in my absence?

-No, said Hermione. Palver has remained silent.

-Really? I thought you remained silent when he told that you're pretty.

-What? asked Harry.

-Do I really need to tell him about that? said Hermione.

-About what?

-Well, we think Hermione was a little ... let's say influenced.

-Last night. She seemed to be... attracted by Palver.

-Are you serious?

-Do you think I would possibly joke with such things? answered Ron.

-Then we must do something, and do it quick.

-We already thought to tell Dumbledore everything.

-Then it is all set. After classes, the first thing we do is to go at Dumbledore's office and tell him.

An hour later, ms. Sprout was teaching them how to plant some nasty flesh-eating mandrakes, which were very aggressive, and had some razor-sharp red spikes .

-I will never understand the meaning of planting all this junk! Said Ron, trying to grab one by its head.

-Watch out! warned him Neville, it will sting you if you touch its...

An ear-scratching scream howled the class, and Ron, the author, threw the mandrake right over the window!

-Its head. But I guess its too late to warn you now.

-I will never touch such a plant, even if I get paid!

-They just need a little affection,continued Neville , and took one mandrake gently and put

it into its bowl, covering it with some soil.

As usually, Malfoy was encountering serious problems, but Palver tried to help him:

-NO, not like that. You saw what happened to Ron. Let me do it.

You don't have any talent.

-Do you have more?

-Of course not, but I've read some clues in Neville's head.

-A, about reading. Did you influenced Hermione that much , as she started to like you ?

-I told you before, I cannot place thoughts into somebody's head. I just pushed a little more an emotion that was already there, that's all.

-Are you trying to say that she already... but she knew who are you ! She knew that you're a danger for everyone in this school! Then why was she so happy?

-Who knows? Anyway, the only thing which matters is that she will help me more than your incapable friends.

-But what about Harry and Ron? They are close friends, more than you could ever dream to be.

You cannot obtain more than them.

-Don't be so sure.

After the herbology classes, Malfoy ran after Harry and told him:

-You must listen to me!

-Why should somebody do such a mistake? You'll probably lie us, as usually.

-No, I really mean it. Palver is going to try to turn Hermione against you, and help him with his plans! I know we used to be enemies, but I think we should ally, just as long as he and his companions are in this school. He must be stopped. At any cost!

--That's what we're doing right now. Telling Dumbledore everything.

-Then hurry. He may be guarding the office, that's what he told me. He also said that Dumbledore must never find out what's happening.

-Should we trust him? asked Ron.

-I think we don't have a choice. For now, remember, only for now, we are allies. Can you make Crabbe and Goyle distract him?\-Of course I can but what could they possibly do against him?

-Well, they could buy us some extra time, to finish our job. Good luck!

-I can't believe I am saying it, but I wish you the same!

After a few hours, Harry and Ron were heading to Dumbledore's office and they arrived at the last corner, they waited a second, for Malfoy's signal.

-He should be already here, whispered Ron.

-Don't worry, he will come. He hates Palver as much as I we do.

Suddenly, a voice slowly arrived to them, trough the long corridor:

-Harry!

It was Draco. He was guarding one of the entrances.

-Is it clear?

-Yes, answered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle are on their places. Don't worry. Hurry!

Both of them started to run, and they were already there, when they hit an unexpected blue wall, which was invisible until then, and felt on the floor.

Instantly, a spooky laugh could be heard, and they saw Palver's face. He wasn't alone, his friend, Mike Trevize was with him, and he also has his wand, the same as Palver's.

-Nice try, Potter! You were almost there. Unfortunately, I expected you to come here, and I've prepared you some surprises.

That harmless, but impenetrable wall is the first one.

-Malfoy! yelled Harry. You've betrayed us! I should have expected this!

-No, it wasn't me! He told me tat he is tired and he'll go to sleep.

-And you believed me. What a fool you are! Leave him, Potter. He did all he could, this meaning nothing, and obviously he couldn't stop me.

-Then, maybe I will do it, answered Harry.

-Not as long as Hermione is my ally. And what an ally!

-You liar! She will never help you.

-Don't be so sure. After all, why not ask her personally?

And Hermione appeared from behind a wall, next to him.

-Harry, said her, I am really sorry! But I couldn't do anything.

-You will pay for all this! Ron, let's give him a lesson.

-In this case, what do you suggest? Do you have a spell powerful enough to hurt me? And besides, Hermione won't let you do it, will she?

-Of course I won't. Harry, don't make me harm you, answered Hermione, and her face turned pale.

-You won't do such a thing,will you ?

-She is not herself, Harry. I guess we have no chance, but to surrender.

-More than that, you'll have to join me. And there are two ways to do that: willingly, or forced by me. What do you choose?

-None of those. Well, I think it was a very nice conversation, replied Harry with a pretended funny voice, but I think we should leave. Bye now!

And when they tried to go away, Trevize threw a spell and blocked the corridor:"Impenetrablis!" and another wall, appeared in their way.

-You have no choice, Harry, said Hermione, almost crying. Don't force him to curse you again!

-No. Even if we have no chance, we won't give up without a chance. Ron, get your wand!

-As you wish, said calmly Palver. You have chosen the painful path. When he was already to cast a spell(or warp some energy, as well), a string voice interrupted him:

-What's going on here? Who... what are those spells?

It was Dumbledore, and judging by his face, he was very angry.

-Well, answered Palver, the inevitable happened. And after those words, he lowered his voice:

-We were just talking a delicate problem.

-Don't believe him, said Malfoy, he is lying … He is... but he couldn't say anything more, and under the Palver's mind influence, passed out for a while.

-How dare you to cast such a spell against my students? Surrender your wand immediately.

-I am afraid I won't. And don't dare to threat me.

Dumbledore's face turned dark of anger and he cast the only spell that Palver didn't thought about: "Obliviate!". Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. Palver cast the shield and the mind spell remained useless.

-I think you are going to share Potter's fate. What a pity! You were a great headmaster.

"Shadowflame!".

The red glowing blade appeared again, and headed straight to Dumbledore. However, this time

he faced an equal opponent, because in the same time, a little mosquito that was flying by, was transfigurated into a big rock, which was struck by the blade, and disintegrated in a second. Thanks to it, Dumbledore remained untouched.

-It seems you control the arts of Dark Magic surprisingly well. But it won't be enough.

Hermione, succeeded to escape from the mental influence, and said:

-Be careful, he masters mind spells and technology, not magic! He is not a wizard!

-You shouldn't have said that much, but now it really doesn't matter. So, you want it to get serious? So be it! "Energy warp!". A large purple circle formed on the floor, raised and became a sphere. Then, the sphere started to roll, straight to Dumbledore. The situation seemed to be lost, but in the last moment, Ron, who was very precautious that night, threw the invisible cloak, which was folded into his pocket, right in front of the sphere. The sphere hit the cloak, and the cloak turned into ash, in a powerful blast of green sparks, and even the walls cracked a little. After this, many things happened, quick as a flash: Harry cast the Expelliramus spell, and disarmed Palver, whose wand flew and landed somewhere next to Hermione, who took it and with her own wand, cursed Mike:"Stupefy!", leaving him motionless, for a while.

-Bloody hell! We maid it!

Palver was alone, and treated by four wands.

-I must admit you were fast. But don't think that if you disarmed me, I am powerless. I can still control Hermione. And instantly, she changed sides, turned her wand to Dumbledore and said, with an unrecognizable voice:

-Leave him alone!

But this time, Dumbledore was controlling the situation, and he disarmed her:,,Expelliramus!". Her wand flew off and she was pushed to the wall.

-Now, let's finish it: ,, Obliviate!" and the spell finally hit its target. Palver lost all his memories, and remained still.

-It is over now. Harry, get those wands on the floor and see how feels Hermione. Ron, you too. I will take care of Malfoy, who seems to wake up. And about Mike... he will be obliviated. Is this ok to you?

-Of course, said Harry.

-Then, let the obliviation... begin!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, the property of J. , or the Foundation, the property of I. Asimov

"-„=Characters normal dialogue;

" " =characters thoughts(or spells);

_Italics _= characters telephathyc dialogue;

Chapter 5

A new hope...against Voldemort

After that glorious night , when Palver and Mike were defeated, Harry ,Ron and Hermione were friends again.

-Good morning! said Ron. How are you?

-A little tired, but in rest, I'm fine. What about Harry?

-He is talking with Dumbledore now. A few minutes ago called him. But he's ok. Oh, I forgot to ask you something. Are you still in love with Palver?

-Don't joke about it! You knew how things evolved.

-But you still didn't answer my question. Are you?

She thought a little, blushed more, and finally said:

-Yes. But who cares? Anyway, he won't remember anything.

-Well, that's the problem. What he will remember, and what he won't, Harry and Dumbledore will decide.

Meanwhile, Harry and Dumbledore were talking:

-I never thought I could have such a student in my school. Do you have any idea about how powerful were his spells? I've heard you experienced them a little, but that was nothing.

-Do you want to say that he could kill you?

-Almost. But Ron saved my life and this will be remembered in the last school day, when points are counted. Even so, Palver is a strong ally against Voldemort, isn't he?

-But how can you convince him to do that ? He is now...mindless.

-Not exactly. I can revert the spell.

-But then he will turn against us!

-You are wrong again. I can revert only some of his memories. You see, Harry, when I cast that spell it was a little different. It was modified by me, not to erase memories, but to gather them into this crystal, and a yellow crystal appeared on his desk.

-Here are his memories, and believe me, lots of them are horrible. We're fighting against a large organization, called The Foundation, which purpose is to dominate everything from behind some hidden agents. But for now, we must make him our ally. And all his memories will be returned, except those in which he is our enemy, and all about the Foundation, And it will be your pleasure to remind him what he must know.

-I'll see what I can do. And what about Trevize? Will he be re-memorized?

-In some way. I will take care of him personally. He must also be our ally, but it must be more servile, thus we need our plans to be executed without any comment. Harry, I think it has come the time for you to know Voldemort weaknesses.

-At last! I've waited for this since my first year! Tell me.

-When I knew Voldemort, he was a little older than you are now, and his name was Tom Riddle.

And he was already aware of his powers, which he was using in horrible ways. When I started to speak about magic, showed him some tricks, he was very impressed and he wanted to learn more. I decided he should come to Hogwarts, and so he became what he is now.

-You want to say that you told him everything he knows?

-Almost. But unfortunately, he turned to the path of dark magic. And from all this art horrors, he found the most terrible one and used it to his advantage: the Horcrux.

-Sounds interesting. What's that?

-How can you joke about this?It is a spell which splits the soul of the caster into many pieces, and gathers it into objects designed by him. As long as the Horcrux lives, so does his possessor. That's why he survived that night. And from what I know, one of my friends taught him this spell, or at least, told him about it, and he learned it from somebody else.

We must make him tell us exactly what he said to Voldemort, because we need clues.

-How can he split his soul?

-By killing somebody. And he had a lot of kills, trust me.

-The Horcrux can be destroyed, can't it?

-Yes, but we must find them first.

-How many do you think he could make?

-That's what we have to find out.

-You friend, who told him... what's his name?

-His name is Slughorn and he is retired now. Maybe we should visit him. Soon.

-Until then?

-Until then, be careful and restore Palver's memories. And take this crystal.

-All right then. Can I tell him anything I want?

-In the mentioned limits, yes. Remember he must be our devoted ally.

When he returned to his room, Ron asked him curiously:

-What business have you talked with Dumbledore?

-Top secret. Are you interested?

-Come on, Harry . Tell us!

-Well, he told me that Palver's memories are not gone, and we should restore then order to make him our best friend.

-You are saying that he remembers me?asked Hermione quickly.

-Not yet. His memories are still caught in this tiny crystal, and he put it on the desk.

-Wow! What's this?asked Ron.

-Dumbledore told me it's a memory crystal.

-And how are we supposed to do such a thing?

-We... I only have to cast a spell on the crystal and after that, on him, and he should remember almost everything, except his criminal intentions, and his hate against us. We also must convince him that we are his friends.

-Don't worry, said Ron. Hermione will tale care of this; I think no one can be more convincing than her, isn't it?

-Ron!

-I was just joking. But don't exaggerate.

-Then let's go.

That day they were having charms classes and there were only 20 minutes left until the courses start.

-We should hurry, find him before he reaches the course, or else he will be no more than a furniture in our class.

-Let's ask Malfoy. He should know,replied Harry.

-If I remember well, he is not exactly our best friend.

-Even so, I will make him aid us, or else he is gonna get cursed.

Dumbledore himself gave me this right, if he refuses.

-What?said Hermione worried. I hope you are not serious.

-In fact, I am very serious. This time Malfoy won't escape so easily.

-Look, there he is! said Ron.

Palver was staying in a corner, and just looking at students passing by him.

-Palver! called him Hermione.

He seemed to hear her call, but didn't react.

-Wait, I must restore his memories, forgot? Said Harry and took the crystal, whispered a spell, and it started to glow. Then he pointed the wand to Palver and said:"Reverto!". A blue ray illuminated his face.

-What now?asked Ron.

-We wait and see if he remembers anything.

-Hey, Palver, come here boy!called him Ron, ironically.

Palver approached slowly and asked:

-Who are you?

-You said his memories should come back! cried Hermione.

-Maybe he needs one more push. A psychic shock, which should reboot his brain, answered Harry.

-Here, kitty ,kitty! Said Ron amused.

Surprisingly, he approached and asked:

-Who's Kitty?

-Stop it! Don't you have any mercy? Look at him!

-OK. I see him, looking back to me. Isn't this normal?

-No, you must help him!

-Why? In my opinion, he is the way he should be. Why don't you do it if you are so smart?

-Very well. And before anybody could stop her , she put her arms around him and kissed him.

-What are you doing? yelled Ron with a lost voice.

-The only thing you wouldn't do, said her quickly and step back.

Palver's face was shined by a pale light, and his eyes were reflecting again his sharp intelligence.

-Hermione? What are you doing here?

-See? I've done it. It wasn't so hard.

-Really?

-Anyway, let's hurry. We're having classes in 5 minutes! said Palver.

-His memories seem to have returned, said Hermione.

-What a pity! groaned Ron.

-Well, started Harry, your name is Preem Palver , our best friend, and you are going to to help us, ...with everything we need. You suffered a short amnesia, but you are all right now. A, one more thing. Draco Malfoy, from Slytherins, is a boy who needs to be humiliated sometimes, and you used to do this every day. I suggest you to do it also from now one.

-Ok. But we really need to attend those classes, let's hurry.

They arrived just in time and the course started.

-Today you will learn how to call and reject objects. The spell is ,,Accio!,, followed by the name of the object. Now, let's try. Neville, would you call this feather from my table?

-I'll try. ,,Accio!" and the feather flew quickly straight to him, he pulled his head down, and the feather landed into Malfoy's mouth, making him to cough loudly.

-Well,sometimes, accidents happen, said Palver. Can I try?

-Of course,answered Flitwich.

-,,Accio feather!" and it slowly raised from where it was thrown, and arrived gently on his desk.

-Excellent! Now,another volunteer must throw the ink-bottle from his desk and the other one must reject it. Harry, do you want to try?

-Yes. ,,Rejecto!,, and an ink-bottle from his desk flew straight to Palver, who said quickly: ,,warp shield!"and a blue semi-sphere formed in front of him, the ink-bottle hit it,and flew to the ceiling, came back,and hit Malfoy in the head. All persons in the class burst into laugh, except Malfoy, of course. He was looking like a blue living mushroom.

-Perfect!exclaimed Flitwich, a well executed shield spell. But I've never seen such a spell. It is

your own invention?

-Something like that.

After the course, Harry asked Palver:

-It was your intention to hit him, wasn't it?

-Exactly. Now, can you remember what has Dumbledore told us to accomplish? I can't remember.

-First, we must find out what are your strongest powers. Let's go in the forbidden forest and test them there,on … we'll see what.

-When?

-In half an hour, we'll meet at Hagrid's hut.

-Ok. See you there.

When Harry returned in his room, Ron asked him:

-What said Palver?Did he agreed with you?

-Of course. We must go in the forbidden forest to test him.

-Are you mad? What business do we have there?

-I told you. I need to find out what can he do to help us and how powerful he really is. And after that, we have another job. Dumbledore told of that Dolores Umbridge is coming to our school, as inspector. In fact her purpose here is to get rid of some teachers teachers and become our head-master.

-Did Dumbledore tell you all this? In some way, I agree with you, because I heard about her. She's a menace for our school. We must do something!

-That's why we are going in the dark forest. Now, get ready and prepare yourself for the worst, and tell Hermione to come with us.

-Do we really need to do this?

-Yes.

-Then, let's do it.

An hour later they were entering the forest. It was very dark, and some strange noises could be heard. Harry broke that spooky silence first:

--Let's get started. You have some mental powers which could be useful. Can you show us how?

-It's hard to understand,especially for you, but the first application isn't so difficult: the mental conversation. I will speak to you without any spoken word, and you must answer me in the same way.

-How can I do such a thing? asked Ron.

-Just think about it, and I will hear you.

-Ready?

-Yes.

_-From now one, this will be the only way to communicate, in case of danger. Can you hear me?_

_-Loud and clear, answered Harry_

_-Hermione?_

_-Yes, my dear. Can they hear us too?_

_-Yes, thanks to the mental link I've created now. But we can also isolate and talk without being disturbed._

_-I heard you! said Ron. _

_-Now, that you are able to do it, I must tell you one more thing: you can call me, by thinking at me, and I should answer you._

_-It's a very precious ability, said said Harry,and we can use it in the Quiddich matches._

_-Of course. Now, what's next?_

_-Can you make things became invisible?_

_-Not exactly. But I can make them become 100% transparent. Is it enough?_

_-It is exactly what we need. And..._

_-Wait a second. I can sense some kind of dark presence. There are many creatures._

_-What do they want?asked Harry._

_-Their purpose is to... Kill us!_

Suddenly, everything became frozen all around them.

-_What are they?_

_-Dementors . Are they many?_

_-Let me see...I don't know for sure. They're just above one hundred. Are they to many?_

_-Run !!! yelled Harry._

_They tried to retreat, but their way was blocked by a dozen of them._

_-We must fight! suggested Palver. Are vulnerable to anything? _

-Yes, to light spells. ,,Expecto Patronus!,, .Harry's stag emerged from the wand and pulled them back a little, but not enough.

-Let me try, said Palver. ,,Sunray!,, and a white orb appeared in front of them and became bigger, throwing light arrow-like bolts, and Dementors hit by them were vanishing.

-Very good, said Harry. You are doing great!

All Dementors flew back,and they remained untouched.

-What a fight!

-And you aw just a little from what I can really do.

-Now, can return to school.? asked Ron.

-Ok, let's go.

**Author's note:"Wait for the next chapter, it is a lot more fun . Those first were just as introduction,and possibly not so amusing. The real comedy begins from chapter 6. "**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, the property of J. , or the Foundation, the property of I. Asimov

"-„=Characters normal dialogue;

" " =characters thoughts(or spells);

_Italics_= characters telepathic dialogue;

Chapter six

Unexpected changes

After the battle which took place in the forbidden forest, both "teams" were exhausted and got straight to bed, hoping to get a nice sleep before tomorrow.

Unfortunately, things weren't that easy, regarding some things which happened just a few moments ago.

In the Gryffindor quarters , more exactly in Harry's room, nobody seemed to be able to rest until morning...

-Harry, what are you going to do about Palver after all? said Ron with a curious accent.

-Exactly what Dumbledore told me so. He is a good ally if we can handle his powers properly.

-Yeah? And what about humiliating Malfoy? Did Dumbledore told you to do that too? Don't get me wrong, of course I agree with that , but this was your own idea, which means he gave you some freedom in choosing what actions should you decide Palver to do.

-Yes, he did. So what's your problem?

-So it means that you may have as well some other plans with him, and you're not telling me.

-Why are you so worried? You know that I am you best friend, how can you say that? Are you concerned about anything special?

-Well...if I think better...

-Oh, I got it! But, Ron, I cannot change that, you know it! You want me to make Palver let Hermione alone, do you? Is this your problem?

Ron blush a little, but after a second he became calm again and said with an unsure voice:

-No, not at all...

-Is that so?

After thinking for a while , he changed his mind , rather quickly.

-Ok, you're right, it's all about Hermione... I don't want to lose her just for the pleasure of a freaky guy who doesn't even remember who he is and why is here. Can you just change this?

-I am afraid not, because…you see, Hermione got attracted to him since first time she saw him..and about influencing her.. I am sure Palver had a pretty simple task; she was already under his influence.

-Come on Harry, there must be a way to do it...it cannot end like this..

-Well, I will do my best, but ..as we all three of us heard, not even him can influence thoughts..just pushing emotions far beyond recognition, which means she really feels something about him; if there is somebody who can do something about this is you, not me.

-In this case, I guess you're right, Harry. I'll do my best.

While they were talking , it was getting really late, and when the sun was close to rise, they ended up falling asleep, with a lot of worrying thoughts in their minds.

The next day found them snoring and with no intention to wake up, and their friends had to take some measures in this direction.

-Harry, wake up, we're having a Quiddich training this morning...we got to be ready in half an hour!

-Ron, you too! said Neville and started to push him, until he finally got out of the bed.

-Okay, just leave me five more minutes...said Harry with a sleepy voice.

When they finally got prepared, they went to the training and, despite the usual conflicts with slytherins who were saying they had reserved the terrain for themselves, they found it free.

After a few hours of really hard training, they returned to school, and when just passing by the corridors, Harry met with Palver, who was followed by his close friend, Trevize and of course Malfoy and his guards, Crabbe and Goyle.

-Look who's here, Crabbe! said Malfoy ironically, pointing his finger to Harry and his friends.

It seemed that he already forgot they were allies just a day ago and returned to his mean purposes.

-Beware Draco, this time you won't escape so easily. You just forgot who was your worst enemy until yesterday? You seem to like changing sides very fast, said Harry amused.

-You and your mal-blood friends will be my worst enemy, replied him nervously.

-Really? In this case I hope you've noticed that there's no more help from highly skilled friends, didn't you?

-I don't know what you've done with Palver and his friend but you're going to regret it, very soon.

-What are you talking about, Malfoy? said Palver, I don't understand ,what did Harry do to me? He is my friend and we have an important task to accomplish.

-No, you are supposed to get rid of them ! Can't you remember?

"I guess I'll have to end this quickly, since even with Dumbledore's spell, Palver may remember some minor aspects of what he intended to do, and recover all his memories!", thought Harry.

While they were arguing in a very unpleasant way, Harry tried to reach Palver's mind and communicate with him.

_Palver! Can you hear me?_

_Yes, loud and clear, answered him._

_Okay ,then I think you should do something about Malfoy, because if he's not intending to leave us alone, I will have to harm him. Can you make him leave? Anyway, I have to speak some important things to you, after classes._

_Why didn't you say so from the beginning? It will be my pleasure._

Before anyone (except Harry) could understand what was happening, Palver took his wand, pointed it to Malfoy and it started to glow gently a blue aura on its end. He didn't say any curse, but Harry thought it was a mind controlled spell.

Suddenly, Malfoy was lifted somehow and thrown into a wall torch, and he remained suspended up there, screaming and moving nervously his arms and legs.

-Help! Somebody get me down! Ahhhh…Palver, this time you won't escape ! This is a promise!

Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him, without being able to do anything, but after he got suspended and screaming, they tried to curse Palver.

Fortunately, he was faster and before they could reach their wands, he disarmed them both, with the "Expeliramus" spell. As they were born cowards, they ran and left their mate alone hanging at a few feets from ground.

-Wow, good job, Palver, said Hermione enthusiastically. You got them all!

-It was piece of cake to get rid of those scums , but I will be in big trouble in professor Snape finds out what happened here. If I am to fulfill the task that Dumbledore gave to me, as my friend Harry told me, it will be hard work to be on Slytherin's side.

-Yeah, it will surely be, but..there are no rules about not being friends from different houses, said Ron, who actually started to like Palver, even if just because he took care of Malfoy.

-No, said Harry, if Snape finds out we're friends, both of us will get into big trouble, said Harry.

-Then what about taking him on our side? replied Hermione.

-Are you nuts? said Ron immediately. How in earth do you think somebody could change his house once he was sorted? This never happened in Hogwarts entire history!

-You never know what future can bring us, said Palver. Maybe we can convince Dumbledore to do something about this.

Mike Trevize, who was just staying and watching , suddenly had a brilliant idea:

-I heard this year , somebody called Dolores Umbridge will be sent by the Ministry of Magic to be a teacher in..I don't remember what post…..anyway, we could convince somebody with her aid, maybe?

-It's a very good idea, Trevize, said Harry. Maybe we should talk with Dumbledore.

While they were talking , some students were approaching those corridors, and our heroes should really be going.

-Ok, then ..we'll meet again ,replied Hermione. Good luck in changing sides!

-You too!

On the way to the potions classes, Ron took the word and asked Harry:

-Harry, I know that he is our "friend " now but are you really going to take him that close? Don't forget he was a fierce enemy until yesterday! He tried to kill us!

-Not really. Ron, if he comes into our house, he will under our surveillance, so he would not be able to become our enemy again. And he has a lot of Gryffindor most appreciated qualities, from what we all could experience till now. Stop worrying about everything and just be more trustful.

-If you say so….but I will still keep an eye in him.

-As you wish, but you're wasting time on that.

As usually they got a little late at classes, but this time, professor Snape didn't seem to be concerned about this.

-Today, we are learning to make some polipotion. Do any of you know what is it and for what it is used?

Hermione grabbed her hand instantly, being ready to spill out a bunch of words proving her vast knowledge, but, unexpectedly, another hand was it the air, and it belong to Palver.

-Yes, mister Palver, would you tell us something about this poion?

-Of course, it is a substance of highly concentrated energy capable of a very rare physics phenomena, the transmutation. It is not complete process, and of course it is reversible, but it helps duplicating ..appearances of a certain person, allowing somebody to look like…anyone. I did not fully understand the molecular structure of this liquid, but it appears to be a very strange king of organic nitro-derivative.

-Well, I didn't have the chance to hear such an scientific explanation, said him sarcastically ,but yes, it is used to change appearances between persons…and you must be very careful with it, since on animals it has quite different effects…I think ms Granger had a similar experience, didn't she?

-Leave her alone, it wasn't her fault! She prepared the potion correctly! said Ron indignated.

-I think you should watch you words, young man, since I am still you teacher and I'm sure you don't afford to lose any more points this year, do you?

"I think he deserves a lesson, thought Ron. And ... maybe harry is right, why not use Palver's powers and have another ally? Oh yes, Hermione is still in love with him…but maybe I could change that…in time..anyway, let's try.

Palver….Palveeer! can you hear me?"

After a few seconds, he got the answer.

_Yes, of course. I see all of you managed to learn the first lesson of mind control any power usage. We may step to the next lesson some day._

_Whatever, right now I think Snape has to be more polite to students, don't you?_

_I am completely right, but it is against the rules to harm teachers... isn't it?_

_To hell with all those rules, is it ok a teacher to torture students and to be an ex-death eater? I don't think so._

_But…ok, if this is part of Dumbledore's plan, as Harry said, only then I will help you._

_Harry has a lot of decision power given by Dumbledore, and I am sure he doesn't mind having fun on Snape's classes._

_Ok..as you wish… Any suggestions?_

_Well, I guess he doesn't need all those three legs from the chair he's sitting right now!_

_Good idea._

While they were enjoying some non-conventional thoughts about Snape's failure, Palver took his wand slowly, and Trevize, who was sitting next to him took a very offensive position.

-Ron, what's going on?

-Just sit and relax, Harry. Enjoy the show! said Ron laughing silently.

-Oh, no, you told Palver to do another joke on Malfoy!

-No, this time it is not him who will be humiliated… as a matter a fact, he is not in this room..

-Of course he is not, he is still hanging over the entrance door…if somebody didn't got him down already…wait a second…no, tell me you didn't say anything about Snape..

Before he could finish his phrase, professor Snape, sitting gently on his chair and looking on some old papers suddenly began to get closer to the floor, thanks to one leg of the chair which was slowly melting in peace…and when he realized what was happening, it was too late.

The chair broke and felt into pieces, and Snape hit the floor in such an funny way that everybody burst into laugh.

-There is nothing funny in this, said him and rose very nervous.

That chair was all right when I first sat on it. If I ever find the student who did that, I assure you he will be on his way home straight ahead! Till then you're all punished, said him angrily and left the class.

-Harry, who did that? asked Hermione in a rush. You and Palver did it, didn't you?

-No, … It was Ron' s fault this time, replied him. He came up with the idea.

-Great! Ron, this cannot continue anymore! I must speak something with Palver, before you'll get another stupid idea and maybe ruin all if Dumbledore's plan!

-But Hermione, you cannot..

-Yes I can, and I will, so do not try to stop me. I will speak with him personally.

After saying the last phrase, she took her things and ran after Palver , while Ron was truly disappointed of what terrible misunderstanding was between he and Hermione.

-Leave them, Ron. They are just going to speak and maybe calm down a little. I agree with you that we should know what they're up to, but for now I think it's best to leave them alone.

-It's easy for you to speak like that… ok, I'll trust in you this time, but when she returns I will find out what happened, even if I'll have to use Trevize.

Harry started laughing.

-Oh, now you're using some more of slytherins resources just to find out what Hermione talked with him? I am very curious where all of this will get, if we are to socialize with our worst enemies.

-Who knows? After all, you-know-who is the worst enemy and we may fight against him even side by side to our rivals…. Anyway, let's get to our quarters…but before that I think you have some unfinished job to do.

-Like what?

-Like telling Dumbledore about changing houses.

-Oh right. See you in the room then. And don't worry, shell be fine.

-Okay. I will try.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, the property of J. , or the Foundation, the property of Isaac Asimov

"-"=Characters normal dialogue;

" " =characters thoughts(or spells);

_Italics_ = characters telepathic dialogue

Chapter seven

The bare necessities…will come to you

While Harry was heading to Dumbledore's office, Hermione and Palver were sitting on a desk in the school yard.

-Hey, how's going? Did you enjoy the potion classes?

-Oh, yes, of course…But, I really wanted to tell you something.

-What?

-Well, I think it is better to be more aware of some things which are happening here, on Hogwarts. You see, I've noticed that you have some skills regarding all magic aspects, and I thought maybe you should try help other students to learn how to defend themselves against dark magic, to use your powers on a good purpose not only to humiliate some nasty specimens lying in this school.

-Oh, thanks, Hermione, you're too kind. I am not as skilled as you are, for example. My powers are not magic, they're… something else. Strangely, I cannot remember very well how do I got them and why. I sense that something is missing. But anyway, maybe it is just a wrong feeling. Even though, when I am with you, I feel like I found a missing part of me.

-Really? Asked her and blushed again. Well I am happy to hear that from you. Maybe someday you will have time to show me some of your special skills? There are many students who would be very proud to posses such unique knowledge.

-Let me think. I guess that tomorrow, after herbology classes we will have some time to spare for that. Meanwhile, I think we can use our time in a more pleasant way, what do you think?

-Yes, we could. And maybe we should…

After the last phrase, Hermione fell into his arms and they spent a very interesting afternoon that day.

Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office, said the password and step into the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was just sitting at the table and was writing something.

-Harry? What happened? Why did you came to my office so unexpectedly and not escorted by a teacher?

-Sir, you see, I wanted to discuss something with you. And if possible, without others to know it.

-Oh, I see. And what is so important that you want to tell me?

-Ahh…I wanted to speak with you about Palver and Trevize. We talked and he had a brilliant idea, that they may…how to put it…they said that if possible they would like to be in the Gryffindor house, in order to have a better collaboration with us.

-Harry, you know that is impossible. How could you have such a fool idea? Once sorted, there is no turning back. The hat knows better than anyone else. If it said that Palver belongs to the slytherin's, the so it will be. He may have some qualities that won't be appreciated at all in your house or by your friends. And besides that, you are making a good team even with a little distance between your goals.

In the dark forest, you've escaped well from those wild Dementors.

-How do you know about that? You were not even at school that day…at least so I've heard.

-Well, let's say I have my own methods to find out what is happening in my school. **There is a lot of room for that**… said him with a distinctive suggestive look, and with emphasis on the word "room".

-What do you mean by that?

-You will find out when the time will come, harry. Just have patience and be careful to those friends of yours. Maybe some of them are not what they seem to be.

And now if you don't mind, I have some registers to fill. If you don't have anything to tell me about that, you can go.

-No. I think in this case I should leave.

Harry left the office very disappointed of the turn things were taking and very confused about what meant Dumbledore about the room.

"He is always talking in riddles. How could I possible understand what he wants to say?

A room…maybe a chamber…a chamber like the one we encountered in the second year?

I have to talk with Hermione, she'll figure out all this mess."

When he got to this point in his decision, he arrived at the main Gryffindor quarters, and he found Ron very desolated sitting on a couch, thinking.

When he saw Harry, his face seemed to cheer up a little.

-Did Dumbledore accept your request?

-No, he said I should have known this is not possible. But he said a lot of things which I couldn't fully understand, and I thought Hermione will help us. By the way, where is her? Did she came back?

-You really had to remember me about that? Wasn't it enough the sight I've been watching a few minutes ago, with both of them sitting…. oh, never mind. What did Dumbledore say?

-He said Palver is not the kind of person I thought. I really have a good opinion about him now, and I do not explain why. Maybe I was influenced as many of us may still be.

And after that he said something I thought it may be related to a room I this school, but I do not know for sure.

-A room? A secret room? Like the chamber of secrets?

-Yes, I suppose it is secret. But I doubt it is as dangerous. Anyway, what use could it have?

- I don't know.

A moment later the door opened and Hermione entered the room, very cheerful.

Ron rose from the couch and broke the silence immediately:

-How was it? Was it nice?

-Ron, how can you be so mean? What are you talking about?

-What am I talking about? But if I think better …it is your choice, after all. I said what I had to say. Harry, if you want to talk to her, fell free to do it, I will go now. Bye.

And after his last words he turned his back to them and left the room.

-Harry, what is going on with Ron?

-Oh, nothing special, he may be just jealous, that's all. Anyway I wanted to tell you something.

-About what?

-I talked with Dumbledore and he said something about a secret room in this school...which can be used for many purposes. Do you have any idea what was he talking about?

-I think he was referring to the room of necessities, said her after a minute of thinking. Yes, that might be the one. It appears only when you really need it and it has some… fixed location but I am not so sure. But what business do you have there?

-It is the perfect room to make our plans and take some measures against our enemies.

-It is a good idea, Harry. And… you know that our courses of defense against dark magic have always been almost useless, taking into account what happened at Hogwarts since you came here.

And you've managed to defend yourself in a pretty admirable way. You could be a good teacher, Harry.

-Well, yes, but… we should also take into consideration that now we have a strong ally in Palver's person, and even Trevize. Only two persons powerful enough can do many things together, right?

-Harry, I am afraid there are not only two persons of this kind in the school right now.

-What do you mean? Did you encounter any other "mentalist"?

-No, but from what I've discussed with Palver, there may be.

-You "interrogated" him?

-In some way, yes. I have my own methods…said her and turned her look from Harry's eyes.

-Wait a second, do you mean that you got so close to him only to find out some things and to protect us?

-Initially, yes. And I am struggling to remain like that.

-But Ron thinks…

-I know what he thinks. He has all reasons to do that, though he should know that my feelings for him have not changed at all. If you think it's ok, you can tell him.

-He will be very happy to hear that…anyway thanks for the ideas, Hermione; you are and will always be the most clever of us.

-Thanks, Harry. But I told you once that there are things a lot more important that books and clever.

-I know that. Well, I guess it's late and we are all tired enough to rest a little.

-Ok, then we'll see tomorrow.

-Good night, Hermione, and take care of your.

-You too, Harry.

When the conversation was over, Harry almost run to his room and awaked Ron who was already snoring.

-Hey, Ron, wake up, I have something to tell you! Come on, it's important.

-What now? I've just fell asleep few minutes ago.

-It's about Hermione!

-What? Please, if Palver has anything to do with this, I don't want to hear.

-He has. Hermione is with him not because she loves him, although she may feel something, but because she wanted to find out more things about the foundation and to protect us against him and his friend, Trevize.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, she told me that a minute ago. She really cares about you, Ron.

-Ok, thanks Harry. You are a good friend.

-Oh, and another thing, there is a room called the room of necessities which appears in some place on the corridors and , if we find it, maybe we can use it.

-Brilliant, Harry. I knew Hermione is a genius! But we must be stealthy when we go looking for it.

-Aaa… I think there may be a problem with that. Remember the first night when the cloak got freezed?

-Yes, I do.

-I managed to bring it back to "life" but…after it received that red blade it turned into ashes and all I got left is a pot of ash. I don't know if we can still repair it, maybe Dumbledore will know.

-Then what we do?

-You know, Palver destroyed the cloak, he must repair his mistake. He must help us.

-But Harry, then he will be aware of the existence of the room too…

-So what? He is not one of our enemies… for now at least.

-Ok, then let's go and talk to him.

-Now? A few moments ago you were sleeping without any worries and now you are telling me to look for Palver, the man you would probably kill with cold blood a few seconds ago!

-Some things are meant to change, I guess. Anyway, let's go.

-Shouldn't we take Hermione too?

-No, let her go to sleep, she had a exhausting day, doesn't need any more dangers to feint off.

-Ok, then let's go find Palver.

A moment later they were leaving their quarters and looking for Palver, after a failed attempt in trying to call him mentally.

Fortunately, they arrived finally in the front of the slytherins access door and trying to guess the password.

-Ron, do you have a better idea ? We've tried a hundred passwords by now.

-Nope. But why not trying to find that room without him?

-Because we need some cover and we cannot have it without any cloak or some powers.

Suddenly they heard steps next to them and professor Snape appeared from behind a column.

-I think some students are not too sleepy this evening, oh yes… So what were you saying about that room?

Harry tried to improvise something but the only words coming from his mouth were:

-Nothing, sir..we were just talking about some stories we've heard…

-We'll see. Why won't you come into my office, if you don't mind? I have something for you...both of you.


End file.
